Jedi Hunter: The Dragon and her Mentor
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: Yang Xiao-Long recently discovered that she was force sensitive, and has decided to become a Jedi to help protect people. She is brought before the Remnant High Council and is given a Mentor named Uriel Ventris. They go off to train but they run into a monster from Uriel's past. (Oneshot) {Cold War Saga}


**The Dragon and her Mentor**

 **Two weeks after Ruby went on her trip, and Yang learned of her abilities of the force, she was accepted into the Order. She was asked to go to the high Council's room.**

Yang Xiao long was walking to the high council chambers of the Jedi temple. When she walked in she saw that there were only five Jedi in these seats, the Master, Roni, and three others. They were old, but she could still feel power from them.

"Young Xiao Long, We have decided to accept you into the Jedi order, and as you know, we are very few in number, that is why Master Roni here is even able to have an apprentice, let alone three." The master said, but then continued "So in accordance with the Jedi Tradition, we have decided that you need a teacher."

When she finished the door to the room opened. She turned around to see another Jedi walk in. He was wearing a heavy set of armor, and his Jedi robes at the same time, with a sword at his side. He wore a blue shirt under the armor, and a red cape. He walked up to Yang and bowed at the masters.

"Uriel Ventris, it is good to see you again." The master said.

"Great to see you again Masters and it's nice to meet you Jedi Master Roni." He bowed and Roni shook her head.

"So here is what we called you for." Roni said. "We would ask you to take this young huntress in training as your Padawan, Yang Xiao Long."

Uriel looked at the other masters, then at Yang

"I didn't think that I would be teaching again so soon." He said

"If by soon you mean twelve years…" The master began to say

"It's really been that long. Anyway, I don't know if I could train another apprentice after what happened last time. That's why I left for all these years."

"We know what happened, and we understand why you did it. We need your help in training this huntress in training." One of the other two jedi say

"What happened to your last apprentice?" Yang says

Uriel looks down "I had to kill them"

Yang looked at the masters with shock on her face

"Did I just hear that right?" She took a step back

"Yes, you did. She was possessed by dark side, and she forced my hand. If I didn't kill her she would have killed everyone else." He says with disgust in his voice.

"I see…" Was all Yang could get out. She faced the masters again, and this time she looked at the man. She could feel the disgust he has for himself.

"I'll do it; I'll be your apprentice." Yang says holding her hand out in a fist. Uriel looked at it, and finished the sign.

"So now that you two are a team, we send you off to train. We want you to learn about yourself, and report in a week." The third master said. Roni pressed a button hidden in her robe, showing a map of the world.

"We have a small island on the very edge of Vale. It is secured, and hidden. On it we have a training temple. Your master and you will go there and train. You will have to face the first trial, or more."

"The trials? What are they?" yang said

"Well, you'll just have to find out. We can't tell you much more." The master said

"Alright, when do we go?" She asked

"Tomorrow. Uriel here will explain what you should take with you." She said. With that Yang and Uriel left the room.

* * *

"So what did they mean when they said what I should take?" She asked in the hallway.

"You don't need a suitcase for one. I think I have a spare bag with me." He says. He was wearing a bag on his shoulder, one that he could throw over his shoulder and carry with him. He opens it, and finds an extra bag.

"This is what you'll use to pack. It can hold up to twenty pounds of water and food comfortably. Over thirty, and you might break the strings." The bag was small, and blue. It looked like it had seen better days, but it was still fully functional, with no holes in it.

"What about clothes?" Yang asked.

"I would only bring a single extra pair. Don't worry, you'll be getting robes, and training clothes at the temple. I would suggest you take a lot of water with you, and I need you to bring a cloth that you can tie over your eyes with. It will be used in your training. I'll meet you here at the temple at 7:00. Don't be late."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get us a ride. You can't just walk over the ocean."

"So what should I do?"

"Get ready, and say bye to anyone here. You'll be gone for a month or so, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"That doesn't matter, you just need to go and get ready. I'll meet you here."

"Alright, master"

Uriel turned around for a moment, and yang could feel something, but she couldn't tell what.

"I like that; I hate all that master stuff. Sounds to official and all that. Word of advice kid, we're stuck together for a while, so don't push buttons."

"I didn't mean to." Yang said defensively

"You didn't, but just be careful." He said. He started to walk down the hallway, getting out a locket.

* * *

Yang walked back into her room, and saw Ruby working on her lightsaber's construction.

"Hey sis." She said. Ruby looked up and saw Yang.

"Hey. Man this thing is harder to get together than I thought. Karel made it look so easy." She looked at all the parts that weren't scattered about, or in the air. "So what did they call you for?"

"I'm going to be a jedi." she said

"That's great, now your part of our exclusive club. Sister Jedi! Think about it. We'll make a mark for ourselves out there. Anything else that they told you?" Ruby said, placing another piece in place.

"Well, actually, I will be leaving for a month." Yang said

"What?! Why?" She said, dropping all of her stuff for her lightsaber on the ground.

"Because I have a jedi master who'll teach me the ways of the force, and to do that, I'm going to a temple somewhere. If you want to know more, ask your mentor." She said. She got was needed, and looked at her bed. "I have one night until I'm going to that temple, so why don't we do something?" Yang said, not knowing what they were going to do.

"So got any ideas?" Ruby said.

"How about we…?" She tried to think of something, but nothing came up in her mind.

"I know, let's have a party." Ruby said. She and Yang agreed on it and buying what they needed for it. Karel, Bora, team JNPR, Blake, Weiss, and a few others ate together and had a party. They took it off campus and took it into to Roni's dojo.

* * *

"so I hear that you got a master, am I right?" Karel asked Yang

"Yeah, but I there is something that he's hiding. Something happened in the past and he won't tell me about it. I keep wondering what happened. Did he kill someone?" Yang said.

"Your master would have his reasons." Karel said, "I've done stuff I'm not proud of." He continued.

"It's also weird calling him 'master'. I don't know why it just seems… weird. That's the best I can explain it." Yang said.

"I guess that you don't have to call him master. Mentor sounds good." Karel said.

* * *

The night past, and the party ended. Yang met with Uriel at dawn in front of the school. He was holding a book in his hand. It had a blue cover on it.

"Good to see that your up early. Along with our ride I got you a copy of a book. This was a mass book from Karel's galaxy Its meant for Jedi initiates. We have skipped that with you. You are a Padawan from the start."

"I don't know what that means." Yang said

"Well you're the same rank as your friend Karel and Ruby. Read this book to learn more." He said.

Yang took the book and looked at the title "The Jedi Path." She said aloud.

"I bet Karel himself at least seen one when he was young. Its something that most Jedi have. Mass produced. This one though is special to me. It has notes written by both my master and me. It also has some from my apprentice. Now I'm handing it down to you." Uriel said. He handed Yang the book and she flipped through the pages. She saw the name of the Padawan… Cinder Fall.

"Who's Cinder?" She felt like she should have known who they were but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"She was my apprentice before you… I failed her." He walked over to the docks. A ship was waiting for them. Uriel got on then turned around waiting for Yang.

"Are you coming?" He gives his hand, which Yang took. They both got on the transport, as it flew away.

Yang started to read through the book reading until page 16. It was gone, and so was 17,18, and 19.

"Mentor… why are these pages gone?" Yang said.

"Cinder destroyed them." Was all he said. For the rest of the ride it was quiet. They landed shortly after at a temple. It was a large building next to two mountains, with the temple in the valley. Yang saw others walking around the temple, wearing robes.

"What you'll learn soon is that we're not the only ones with claim to the temple. After he finished talking Yang looked back to the temple to see that all the others were gone. Yang looked back to see where they went, but she couldn't find anything. She wondered what happened.

* * *

she decided to enter walk to the temple. When she got to the steps, with Uriel standing closely behind her. She took a few steps in and saw a man in robes walk forward. He walked forward looking directly at Yang.

"State your name and purpose." He said.

"I am Jedi Padawan Yang Xiao-Long! I am here to learn the Jedi arts!" She said. Just then she was hit with something, and her left leg stopped working. She fell to the ground, and tried to get up. She got to her feet, but barely.

"Impressive strength, but foresight is lacking." He said, as she was hit again. She fell to the ground, and almost fainted.

"She's got willpower, but not a way to express it. Besides refusing to lie down. Good, but not great." He continued.

"Please don't shoot her again. Who will carry her to her room?" Uriel said. He hugged the man, and he hugged back.

"So how've you've been?" he asked.

"Good Martin. Yang this is my cousin. He is the guardian of this temple." Uriel said.

"I'm sort of in pain right now.' Yang said angrily.

"Oh yeah forgot about that. Grays, come take our new Padawan to room 721." Martin said.

Four Grey Jedi in training came out of nowhere and grabbed Yang. They carried her to her room, and laid her on a bedroll. Yang got was tired and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pad. She woke up two hours later with the smell in the air. Someone was cooking. Her leg was feeling better now, so she got up on it. She limped at first, but she got better by the time she got to the stairs. She heard that her room was 721 so she got ready to climb down the seven floors, but she looked down and saw only three floors. Two grey Jedi in training walked down the hall, and they saw Yang. They stopped.

"So how many rooms are there on a floor?" Yang asked.

"36. We have that many on each floor, and we have ten floors. This is the second floor. Do you need any assistant in getting to the ground floor? We saw you getting shot by those stun shots." The first one said. They were a woman, maybe twenty.

"Thanks…" Yang waited for a name, but didn't get one.

"We should be getting to lunch. They don't serve after hours. We'll help you." The other one said. They helped get Yang down the flights of stairs and when they get to the bottom Uriel is waiting. The two gray Jedi leave Yang and enter the cafeteria.

"You must have been hit hard, or you stayed up too long last night. You almost missed lunch. You need food to get energy. You're going to need it. Also, once you finish, meet me back here." Uriel pulled out a small tube of what looked like rations from his belt.

"I'd rather take my chances with this then what their serving. I'm allergic to shellfish. He eats the ration in a few bites and takes a sip from his water bottle. Yang went into the cafeteria and saw that they were serving freshly caught crab. Her mouth watered.

After she ate she got up. She enjoyed the crab. She looked for Uriel and saw him in front of a door across of the cafeteria. He was talking to Martin and laughed. He was pointing at something outside of Yang's view, but as she got closer, she saw a wall of hundreds of names.

"Yang, Martin here was just telling some stories around the temple. It's been so long since I trained here. My master's name is on this wall, and his master. Martin and I are here, and so are all of the people who've be trained here. The whole room is just this. Go, sign it, and make it official." He handed Yang a marker. She walked up to the wall to see that it was larger than she thought. It went deeper into the room than it looked like. She noticed that some of the names were blacked out. She found a spot open with a lot of space. She signed it and dated it.

"Now Yang Xiao-Long, your training will officially start tomorrow morning. Come with me to one last place." He turned and started to go up the stairs. They went up a single flight of stair, and walked down a hallway, until they got to a door, with a symbol over it that Yang had never seen before.

"I bet your friend Karel would be able to read that character. This is the temple tailor. She has been working here for longer than I've been alive. She makes all the robes for Jedi and Grey Jedi who come thought this place. While she makes normal robes, I guess that you would rather not wear something more formal." He opened the door and saw six Jedi workers working in the room doing whatever the tailor says.

* * *

Yang lays eyes on the tailor, with her grey hair, and her Jedi robes. She was currently fixing a hole in a robe when she turned her head. She smiled.

"Is that my 'Wandering Phantom'? Come here boy." She stood up, with help, and she gave Uriel a hug. She took a quick look at Yang. "So, I guess that this girl is your apprentice. Good, you've been too moody ever since Cinder fell. I've told you that it wasn't your fault, so now you've listened to Lacey Lave. Better late than never."

"Wandering Phantom?" Yang looks at Uriel

"It's what people call me out in the wilds." He ends the hug and steps back "So, my Apprentice is someone who I think that you'll enjoy. She's someone who give you a challenge, or so I hope." He steps to the side to let Yang closer

"What do you see yourself in?" She asked

"How about a brown overcoat that splits at the waist, and with…" Before Yang could continue she got hit on the head with Lacey's cane lightly.

"Now what you want, what do you see through the force."

Yang looked at her master

"Empty your mind, and see the image." He said

Yang shook her head and did that. She felt something in her, and the image came to her mind.

It was somewhat form fitting, but it could be conspicuous. She would wear a white shirt underneath a black vest it would have a collar. She would wear long black pants with a leather pouch on the left leg. She would continue to wear her purple handkerchief, and wear an orange one around her collar. She would also wear a pair of leather boots, which she could see would hold a lightsaber if she needed to. She also saw a golden inside to the jacket, with pockets. She also saw a helmet, on that would cover her eyes and the top of her head, but not her mouth. It was a dark black with golden strips running along.

"I've got something." Yang said.

"I know… Quite interesting." Lacey said

"What do you mean?"

"Yang, She can see your visions. She might not carry a lightsaber, but she might as well be a Jedi." Uriel said. "How do you think I got this." He held his hand to himself.

"A helmet will take some time, but they other things will be easy. Come back tomorrow and I'll have it for you." Lacey said

* * *

After Uriel and Yang left the room Yang looked at Uriel.

"What else are we going to do?"

"A quick question, how good are you at climbing?"

"why?"

"Your going to need to learn quickly. Tomorrow we start your first lessons. Maybe at some point I'll trust you with a lightsaber if you follow everything I say."

"What do you mean you'll _trust_ me with a lightsaber."

"Look, you are strong, but you're not careful enough yet. You would chop off your own arm, or worse, mine."

"What do mean by that?" Yang said offendedly.

"Exactly my point."

* * *

Yang went to her room after that and saw a flower next to her window. She didn't really take notice of her room. It was a small room, about half the size of her room at beacon. She noticed that there was a sink and a closet, and a bathroom with a shower. It also had a window facing the sea. He bedroll was at a corner, and she saw a mattress standing up on the other wall. She grabbed a pillow from the closet and put it on the bedroll.

"I guess it's tie to go to bed." The sun was starting to roll down, but then she looked at her clock. It was only six PM. She got the book Uriel gave her and started to read where she left off. She grabbed a yellow pen and started to write down her own thoughts. She wrote next to a picture of a room "My view is better" then signed her name.

She continued to go through it and leave notes. In the book until when she looked up it was already eight. She got up and stretched, then eft the room. She felt a lot better than she did a few hours ago. She walked down to the cafeteria and saw that Uriel was actually eating this time. When she walked in she saw that it was a salad bar, with dozens of topping and dressings.

She got a big bowl and got herself food. She saw Uriel, so she sat by him. "Sorry for storming off…"

"Forget it. Just don't take everything so seriously. You must be able to take criticism if you're ever going to become a Jedi. First lesson I was taught by my master. He also taught me to not sweat the small stuff. People try to get into your head. If you allow them they win. Even in the heat of battle they try to get into your head and if you allow them, best case you lose a limb. I don't need to tell you worse case."

* * *

The next day Yang went to Lacey and picked up her Jedi "robes".

"Go ahead, we have a changing room over there. Try them on. Tell me if anything doesn't fit."

Yang went and changed, and found that the clothes were comfortable, and that she could move in them. She checked the pockets and found a note.

"For Yang Xiao-Long." She put it back in her pocket and walked out.

"Very nice. No one would be able to tell that you're a Jedi just by looking at you. You can fit a lot of things in those pockets just so you know. They're made with a special fabric that's resistant to damage and tearing." Yang smiled at her new clothes, and could feel more alive in them.

"I also sent you two standard Jedi robes. If anything happens to these you'll have to wear those robes until I make a second pair, but you'll have to help me if you do ruin these."

"Alright, thanks Master Lave."

"Master?"

"Well you're a master seamstress, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that. Thank you for the compliment."

* * *

Yang walked out of the room and found her mentor waiting outside.

"It's time." They spent the morning climbing a mountain until they got to a plateau. Yang could hardly breath, and was finding it hard to say anything. She opened her water bottle and took a few sips.

"Why… are… we… here?" She said in between pants of air

"We are learning a lesson here. You are going to re-learn how to breathe.

"Say what? But I already know how to breathe. I'm alive aren't I"

"You breathe inefficiently. It's not your fault, most people can't breathe efficiently either. We spend too much time doing other things." He got down in the meditating position. He took a few breaths and closed his eyes.

Yang tried it, and found it hard to breathe now.

"You can't breathe like you did at the temple. Make the most out of your breath."

Yang tried for hours to get it right, but she just couldn't get what Uriel was saying. He tapped her on the shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"Good try. Meditate on what I said today when you're in our room. Now it's time to start our journey back." They got up and started to head back down. They repeated this until Yang got what she was meant to. She learned that a good breath could tell her about her surroundings. She also learned many other lessons of the force while she studied under Uriel.

* * *

Yang walked out of her room, feeling much better than she did when she arrived here two months ago. She walked out of her room to see Uriel standing there.

"What is it?" Yang asked. He'd never done this yet.

"We got a mission. There is an island off the coast of Vale about three hundred miles from beacon. There was reports of a darkness there. The council decided that it was time for you to take your first mission. It'll take some time for us to get there, but it'll be a good experience to use what you've learned here so far."

"Alright." Yang got up and brought her bags with her. Soon the two were in the air flying.

It took some time, but they got to the island, and they saw a hoard of Grimm in the center of it all. When they landed Yang and Uriel rushed to get to the center, but they were stopped by Grimm getting there. Yang used her new-found force powers to push, and pull them where she wanted. She got her _Ember Celica_ and started to fight the Grimm like she used to. She took down twenty Grimm by the time that they got to the center of the island.

Uriel got out his lightsaber and threw it, killing Grimm that were surrounding someone. Yang saw that it was a blue saber. She fired at the rest of the Grimm, and the person laid on the ground, covered in Grimm dust. Uriel moved forward then stopped. Yang heard clapping and saw the person stand up. They were a woman, and one that Uriel recognized.

"Hello there love." She said. Uriel got his lightsaber ready in front of him

"Your supposed to be dead Cinder." Yang looked at Uriel then back at Cinder.

"Oh I was for a time, but then my mistress rescued me. She saved me, and gave me a second chance at life. Don't look so sad. I forgot what you did to me a long time ago, and I have to tell you, I had some love for you still in my dead heart." Cinder looked at Yang

"So you finally took another apprentice. Yang Xiao-Long. Did he tell you about me?" she looked angrily at Yang

"He told me that you fell to the dark side, and that he killed you."

"So he didn't tell you about us. Go one tell him _Master_ " She spat out the last word with hatred.

"Yang, the woman you see before you used to be my lover. I went to her on that day to ask her to marry me." Uriel didn't move

"And when I told you about Salem you pulled out that same lightsaber. You had that same stance. You had that look." She pulled out a lightsaber of her own. She turned it on, and a red light came through.

"It was blue last time." Uriel said.

"I still have the scar that you gave me when you stabbed me. Last time you were stronger than me, now the tables have forever turned to my side."

Uriel rushed forward and so did Cinder. The blades clashed, leaving a purple blur. Yang tried to sneak up behind the two fighting and fired shots off at Cinder. She pushed Uriel away, and blocked the shots. Yang hid so that she didn't get hit by anything.

Uriel got back up and gave into the force. He charged Cinder, and landed a few hits, but after the short burst he was almost exhausted. Grimm appeared. Yang got hit out of her hiding spot, landing close to Uriel.

"Yang!" He force pushed Cinder away, and went to Yang. The grimm went to Cinder, and she absorbed them, healing her wounds. Uriel see this and turns off his lightsaber.

"Run Yang." He gave he his lightsaber and used the last of his energy to force push her towards the ship. He turned around to see Cinder closing in on him.

"Gave up have we?" He lips turned pure black, and the veins in her face were visibly black. She came right next to him and impaled him with her lightsaber.

* * *

Yang looked back to see her master getting impaled. She felt tears welling up, but she had to move to make his sacrifice worth it. "Get us out of here!" She yelled at the pilot. They moved fast and they were gone. "Go to Beacon!" She yelled.

Cinder saw the ship fly away, and went back to her former master.

"I'll save you, and together will serve Salem." Cinder kissed Uriel's body, and the black from her lips flowed into him. His eyes shot open, and he started to yell.

"It burns!" he yelled. The hole in his chest started to close, then Cinder knocked him out. She took him back to Salem's realm. She placed him in a pool of darkness. It would heal his wounds, and fill him with the elixir

Salem walked into the room "I see that you brought someone with you. He is your former master isn't he?"

"Yes master. He will join us in our war. He will be a useful asset."

"You aren't just saying that because you still have feelings for him are you?" She placed her hand on the top of the pool

"No master."

"And if he shows that he is working against our best interests?" Salem looked directly into Cinder's eyes

"I will kill him."

 _ **Author's notes: FINALLY**_

 **So I finally got this project done. Yang is now a Jedi in training, without a master. A new villain is born. The war will soon start.**

 **So ends ten weeks after Mistral fell. Karel became a Jedi knight three month after.**

 **If you want to send in characters I will still take them, and I have been playing with the idea of doing a Q &A section, but I need you to send me questions. Thanks to Squasher for Uriel, and thanks to all the readers who've read everything I've done.**

 **May the Force be with You**

 **-DragonZlayerx12**


End file.
